The Intruder
by Pizzapig
Summary: All Castiel wanted was to rest after a long day. He didnt expect his night to be so rudely intruppted by a man stealing his icecream.
1. Chapter 1

The hum drum of another day long passed. Castiel rubbed his eyes his eyelids dropping as he shuffled into his slippers and let out a weary sigh as he lowered himself into his favourite green armchair. A loud rude interruption startled him from his peaceful slumber.

"May I help you?" said Castiel with distaste at the vagabond at his front door.

"Hey!" said Castiel with as much anger as he could muster which didn't amount to much at all really. The man pushed his way into the private haven Castiel called his own. "I said Hey!" Castiel repeated with even less thunder if that was possible.

"hi"à the grey haired man looking up once before continuing to rudely rummage through Castiels drawers. "where do you keep your spoons?"

"top left drawer." Castiel swore to himself at his ingrained politeness.

The man found his spoon then went to rummage through the freezer before seizing the icecream and making himself at home on the sofa. _"What. The. Fuck_." Whispered Castiel to himself.

"I have a condition where if I don't eat icecream everyday I get very sick and today I was dangerously low on dairy."

"That's not a thing." Said Castiel taking up residence beside the man.

The man shrugged eating more icecream. "How else would you explain it then."

"You're crazy. You've broken in here and plan to cut my throat whilst I sleep."

"Why haven't you called the police then."

"what?"

"If I'm so dangerous why haven't you called for help?" said Dean looking at Castiel dangerously.

"Any sane person would" said Castiel not moving "but for some insane reason I trust you Dean."

" What did you say?" said the man vetting excited.

"any sane person would."

"No after that."

" but for some reason I trust you."

"No you said something after that." Said the man Invading Castiels personal space.

"Think!"

"You're scaring me." said Castiel looking around for anything he could use as a weapon.

The man backed away looking defeated "Sorry" he said straightening Castiels shirt. "My brother warned me. I shouldn't have come here."

Castiel felt a sudden sadness in his chest occurring from seemingly nowhere. The man left closing the door behind him. Castiel deadbolted the door behind the strange man checking he was gone before once again lowering himself into his chair. As Castiel made himself comfortable he accidently knocked the coffee table sending the object perched on it to the floor with a shattering crash. Castiel wearily got to his feet picking up the photo frame and cleaning up the glass. Castiel picked up the photo left behind and turned it over examining it closely. In the photo was him with his arms around the man: Dean. They were kissing and had huge smiles on their faces. Castiels heart ached and a brief flash of recognition flashed across his mind before it was lost again. " _Dean_ " Castiel sighed before letting the photo flutter to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shut up Sam."

"I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking it."

Sam sat across from Dean and looked at him square on "Dean how longer are you going to keep up this charade for. He clearly doesn't remember you. You heard the doctors he's only getting worse."

Dean angrily got to his feet "Fuck you Sam. You know nothing. What gives you the right."

Sam stood up as well even after all these years he still towered over Dean "Be realistic here Dean. Im only looking out for you here. Cas is long gone. He wouldn't want you moping around this god forsaken place pining after a shell."

Dean steeped up to Sam and raised his fist.

"Hit me." Sam said "but it wont change anything. Cas still wont remember you. You'll just have one more thing to add to your list of regrets."

Dean lowered his fist and stormed out instead.

"Mr Winchester. Can I help you to your room?"

"Fuck off I don't need your help." Said Dean glaring at the young blonde nurse.

Having no where else to go Dean returned to his room but he wouldn't let the nurse that.

"What has become of me?" Said Dean looking at the old man who gazed back at him from the mirror.

"What the fuck to do you want now?" Said Dean as a knock at the door.

"Mr Winchester sit down we need to have a talk."

Dean glared at the doctor. "Im good with standing."

"Mr Winchester. We have rules and regulations regarding this place. You cannot simply go around disturbing any resident you choose."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"A resident by the name of Castiel reported you broke I to his room earlier today. This isn't the first complaint made against you here."

"He's my family. I have a right to see him."

"Im afraid you don't. Not unless Castiel expressly states that and at the moment he has no idea who you are. If one more complaint is made against you Mr Winchester I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Dean glared at the doctor as he left. He couldn't afford to get kicked out. If he got kicked out that meant he wouldn't be able to see Cas, and not seeing Cas was a new hell within itself. Even if the x-angel himself didn't recognise him.


End file.
